Daughter of Poseidon
by coldkevin1105
Summary: what happens when Percy finds out that he has a hot demigod sister and has to sleep with her. And what happens when she ends up loving Percy. Percy is split between two girls Annabeth and his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I got sidetracked and i ended up writing this story hope you guys like it i might only make it about five chapters for my horrible grammar please review and tell me what you think thanks.**

Percy Jackson woke up in his cabin. He was tired and sleepy but he needed to go clean the Pegasus stables today. He looked up to see the time and it was already nine. He Heard a noise and it was in his shower. The events from last week had all come rushing in. He remembered that is was his sister. Last week Percy found out that he had a sister and now he had company. He hated why Because the problem was she was probably the hottest girl at camp. Even the Aphrodite girls envied her. And worse it was his responsibility that nothing bad happened to her.

He hated his life it was perfect but now it seemed as if he was a full time babysitter. He didn't even have time to go out with Annabeth anymore. It completely sucked. "Hey Lizzie I am going to clean out the stables OK "Oh can I come". He wanted to go alone but now he wished that he hadn't told her where he was going. "Umm Sure you can come" He tried saying with a calm face but inside Percy was boiling with rage.

It took them forever to get to the stables. After Lizzie flirted with about every guy in camp on the way there. And as soon as they were close to the stables the Pegasus were already asking questions. "Wow calm down one at a time" "OK boss". Now came the nasty part thought Percy. "awe How cute" And after Lizzie said that the Pegasi went wild they almost ran over Percy. " This is going to be a long day" Muttered Percy under his breath.

After cleaning the stables Percy walked back home with Lizzie. " You smell really bad Percy" "No Shit Sherlock I fell into their shit what do you think I would smell like Roses" Percy was mad. Not because he had fallen in shit and not because he had cleaned all the stables alone. He was mad that she was asking and stating the dumbest things. " Why don't you go hang out with Nico I will meet up with you guys later" "Ok see you later Percy" For now Percy had gotten rid of her and he was happy.

Percy took the best shower he had taken all week he was alone in his cabin and was happy to even get five minutes by himself. He remembered the old times when he was alone and could do what he wanted. He was so happy back then. He wished he could go back to that life but that was gone now he had to face the present.

Percy dressed as quick as he could and ran to find Nico. He knew that Nico and his sister would not have gone far . Lizzie was still getting used to camp and the Greek gods stuff. They were probably eating already it was almost time for Dinner. He ran to catch up with them and to his surprise he was right. Lizzie and Nico were sitting across from each other at the Poseidon's table eating and Laughing. They seemed to be having a blast.

"Hey Nico" "Well look who decided to join in on the party" "What did I miss" "Not much" but Percy knew that they were lying to him he could tell by the expression on Nico's face "Oh really so what was all that Laughing about then" "Oh that I was telling your sister what its like to be a demigod and things"  
Percy Laughed not because of what Nico had said but because of how horrible his cover-up story was. " Oh really last time I checked it wasn't so funny" "Well last time I checked it was" Nico was trying to keep a straight face but Percy could tell he was about to burst out laughing at any minute .


	2. Chapter 2

** This is the second chapter but i also have something to all of you who think that you can't write or if you don't have the courage. Just do it you will never know what will happen. When i play football i always run into the endzone if i can even if i know i won't get it thrown to if you're scared on what people will say about your stories fuck them and the world. You just write and write your best because you never know what you will become and there will be people along the way that knock you down but when they do just get back up and keep going and remember that no one can stop you.**

Disclaimer: One does not simply own Percy Jackson.

That Night they all ate until their stomachs felt like they were going to explode. Percy and Lizzie headed back to their cabin. "So Lizzie how do you like being a demigod" "Um its ok I am still getting used to it I am sad thought I had to leave all my friends behind" "Don't feel sad we all had to leave something behind to come here" "Really ?" " Yeah so your normal but don't worry you will make new friends".

It was late and by the time that Lizzie finished taking all of her makeup off and brushed her teeth Percy was playing with his sword. "Percy put that thing away you are going to break something" "Relax I am a master with my sword" Percy then swung it around and planted it into the wall "Oops" Lizzie couldn't help but laugh Percy's face was Priceless. " I Meant to do that" "Right just like you meant to fall in that poop earlier" "Hey I was pushed" "right" They both laughed .

No matter how hard Percy pretended to hate her in Public he liked her she was the best little sister that he could ask for. But she wasn't really little Percy was 17 and she was 16 so they weren't exactly kids but they acted like it. "So you were pushed into the poop" "Yea" "Like this" and as hard as She could She Pushed Percy Towards his bed.

She immediately burst out in laughter "HEY" He ran over to her and started to tickle her until she fell to the floor and he was on top of her tickling her like there was to tomorrow. "So Do you surrender" "Yes Percy stop Just stop" Was all that she got between giggles. And with that the door flew open.

"Percy what are you two doing in here Umm I guess I will leave you two alone then I see you're busy"  
"Annabeth good to see you come in" "Umm Percy not now it seems like you're busy" Percy quickly realized what she meant it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He was on top of Lizze and it looked as if they were ready to kiss. "Ohh he he" Percy blushed "Sorry Annabeth I was um playing with my sis".

"You scared me there for a bit Percy I thought you had forgotten about me" "Annabeth how could I ever forget about you you're my girlfriend" "Well with all the fun you're having with your sis I Wouldn't be surprised" "Why don't we go for a walk so we can talk"

"Ok Hey Lizzie do you think you can stay here by yourself for a bit while I go for a walk with Annabeth"  
"Yeah go ahead I can manage" "Thanks"  
The door closed as Percy left to hang out with Annabeth and Lizzie felt sad. She didn't know that Percy Had a Girlfriend. And she knew that They were brother and sister but she really wanted to go out with Percy. He was the perfect guy He made her laugh and smile she felt like she was full when she was with him.

What she didn't know was she was being watched by a goddess. That goddess name was Aphrodite And she was going to fix Lizzie's broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson  
Please review...**

Percy and Annabeth went to the beach and laid down to see the stars. They were happy to be able to spend time together. It had been a week since Annabeth had last been with was before his life changed. He had found out he had a sister and it would not have bothered part that scared Annabeth was that they slept in the same cabin. And she could tell that Percy Had feelings for her.

Finally Annabeth broke the silence. "Percy would you ever leave me for Lizzie" ? Percy seemed shocked that she was asking him this question. "Annabeth i wouldn't leave you for anybody what makes you think i would leave you for Lizzie ? "Well she is so much prettier than me and you two have so much more in common and" "Annabeth stop , I would never leave you for anyone ok" "Ok" "now come on lets go"

They both walked back to camp and Percy dropped Annabeth back at her cabin. "See you tomorrow wise girl" "same to you seaweed brain" They shared a kiss that seemed to last for a century. After watching her enter her cabin he returned to his own and when he walked in he stopped dead in his tracks.

Inside Lizzie was fixing a poster on her wall if she was beautiful before now there were no words to describe her beauty. Her skin was glowing and her hair was now blonde and straight and it went down to her lower back She was wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of long loose pants for pajamas but she looked Amazing.

Lizzie turned around to catch Percy staring at her. "Percy close the door it's cold outside"  
Even her voice sounded beautiful and when Percy closed the door she gave him a hug and said " I missed you" She smelled like honey and spices and Pancakes blue pancakes Percy's Favorite food. He could swear he was imagining it but his nose did not lie. he looked into her eyes and her eyes were now a beautiful shade of light blue Percy's favorite color.

And even her lips were the most natural color she could looked amazing in fact words did not describe her enough. "Percy are you ok" "yeah lets go to bed" But then Percy noticed another problem there was only one bed. He decided that it would only be one night and that he would stay on his side. They both got in bed but before Percy knew it he was hugging her and was protecting her and they both fell asleep.

Percy woke the next morning to a scream and he looked up all he could see was Annabeth's face filled with horror and Nico's Eyes about the size of basketballs when he looked over to his right he noticed that he was still hugging his sister whose Appearance had not changed and was even more beautiful now that the sun hit her. It took Percy a Minute to realize what Annabeth thought. "Wait Annabeth its not what you" "YOU LIED TO ME PERCY YOU LIED" Tears were streaming down her face and she ran out the Door.

Percy realized what he had done but he couldn't help it he was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy cared About Annabeth but he really didn't want to awake Lizzie but for some reason Percy felt as if he didn't need to chase after Annabeth he felt like he needed to let her go. Percy Pondered the question until Lizzie woke up. "Good morning Percy".Percy's heart jumped her face was beyond beauty she looked Amazing he couldn't believe he had slept with her. "Hey Lizzie I am going to the beach you want to come" ? "Yeah i want to go but can you wait for me to get ready" ? "yeah i will wait". It only took Percy about 5 Minutes to change but it took Lizzie about half an hour when she finally came out of the bathroom she was wearing skinny jeans and a t Shirt.

"Umm Lizzie you can't go swimming in that" "I know" "ok" Percy didn't want to argue so they both grabbed their surf boards and ran to the beach. " hey Lizzie i bet you can't beat me in swimming" Percy jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could to the middle of the lake. Lizzie just stared at him and laughed. She quickly began to strip until she was wearing nothing but a bathing jumped in the water and quickly reached Percy her hair was wet and it looked gorgeous they laughed together while they both splashed in the water and played tag.

What they didn't know was that their were people watching them all of the boys from the Hermes and Apollo cabin that wanted to go out with Lizzie were watching from the beach and then their was Annabeth she was heartbroken that Percy had lied to her but she felt like Percy and Lizzie were made for each other.

When Percy and Lizzie realized that they were being watched they got on their surfboards and put on a show that lasted the whole afternoon and before they knew it the whole camp was watching them.

Lizzie was in the lead when she finally went in for one last trick she slipped and fell into the water and Percy went in after her. After about a whole 5 minutes not Percy nor Lizzie had come up to the were eaten someone yelled "Shut up Travis And then it happened Percy and Lizzie floated up to the surface but they were kissing.

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer their names. The horn that signified that dinner was starting rang and everyone ran to go eat Percy and Lizzie were left alone. They quickly hurried to change and ran to dinner. When they arrived they were holding hands and Percy knew that Lizzie and him were made for each other.

At the campfire he asked Lizzie if he could be alone with Annabeth for a while. "Annabeth I am really sorry i cheated on you but i don't know what came over me please forgive me please i want to be with you" "Percy I wish i could say the same but let's face it Percy you and Lizzie were meant to be together and i will find someone that matches me" "But Anna" "Percy it was meant to be this way i respect your decision but its time to move on it's time to meet other people"  
"i guess you're right"

Percy returned to his side with Lizzie and he knew that Annabeth was right it was time to move on but he would always be her friend. And he finally told Lizzie how he felt about her. "Lizzie "  
"yea" "I just want you to know that a week ago my life was nothing and now here with you my life is worth something and i want you to know that i Love you Lizzie you are the light of my world"  
"Percy i Love you to" A tear streamed down her face and Percy wiped it off with a kiss. "Come on let's go i am tired" "Me too" Percy gave Lizzie a piggy back ride all the way back to their cabin. He dropped her on the bed and gave her a kiss and she pulled him in for pulled away "Not tonight Liz not tonight" She had a smile on her face and her eyes were filled with lust love and both changed and got in bed together and they said goodnight.

Percy woke up the next morning to beautiful singing and remembered that it was Lizzie Percy got dressed and waited for Lizzie to come out. when she did her face immediately lit up with joy when she saw Percy. "Did you hear" "what ?" "Our godly parents are visiting us today which means that we get to spend the whole day with dad" Percy had totally forgotten

As soon as he remembered there was a knock on the door. " I will get it" "No i will get it you're not even fully dressed you're in a t shirt and a towel go get dressed" "Ok boss" Percy laughed she finally listened to something he opened the door and was thrilled to see his dad "Dad How are you ?" "hey Percy i am good can i come in ? "

"Oh yeah sorry" "So wheres my daughter i heard she has a new boyfriend i want to meet him and see if the young man is worthy enough to date my daughter. Percy Laughed. Lizzie quickly came out of the bathroom "Hey dad how are you" "Good i came the spend the day with you guys and Lizzie i came to meet your boyfriend" "Oh thats cool and don't worry dad you will meet him he is a great guy" She winked a Percy and they both Laughed. "What's so funny" "Nothing dad let's go" . Percy Lizzie and Poseidon Ran to the beach where everyone else was sitting and playing for the day all the gods and their kids were at the beach. Percy and Lizzie agreed to show their dad their tricks and he agreed. Percy and Lizzie both surfed the best they could with an occasional ohh and ahh from the they finished they both sat on the beach and told their dad "Your turn". Poseidon tried his best but knew it would be hard to beat his children and then he remembered a move that only he knew. He waited for the perfect wave and went for it. by the time he finished the move he looked over at the cheering crowd and caught a glimpse of Percy and Lizzie kissing.

He went over to the beach and interrupted while most of the kids yelled out "Busted". "So this is your boyfriend Lizzie . Percy and Lizzie stopped kissing and turned to look at their dad they both blushed "sorry dad i was caught in the moment and". Poseidon laughed "Percy no need to apologize now come on you two love birds its time to clean the stables"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this chapter contains T rated material read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

Lizzie and Percy helped clean out the stables and their dad didn't stop making fun of them for kissing. "Hey Percy i have to go use the bathroom real quick can you and Lizzie manage" "Sure dad" "Ok i will be back ".Everything was perfect until the voice of Athena was heard nearby so you left my daughter for this turned around to see Athena sitting on the fence she was looking straight at lizzie. " You Lizzie are nothing compared to my daughter you are not even good enough to be the shadow of my daughter" Lizzie's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Thats enough Athena you will not insult my girlfriend like that" "Your girlfriend don't make me laugh she is uglier than a rock she won't ever be worth anything you know why because my daughter is better than you Lizzie And i hate you Lizzie you will never ever be worth anything to anyone why do you think your mother left you" And with that Lizzie burst out crying she couldn't take it anymore she fell to her knees crying. Percy's world came crashing down he knew Athena was lying she wanted to make Lizzie break and she had succeeded. Lizzie was crying her beautiful face now had tears running down her cheeks. "My work here is done" Athena said and with that she disappeared. A while later Poseidon came back and tried to help Percy with Lizzie.

It took Percy and his dad the rest of the day to calm Lizzie down and by the afternoon Poseidon and the rest of the gods had to go. He left Percy and Lizzie alone in their cabin. Percy brought the food to them their and they ate. "So you really care about me Percy". He looked into her eyes "Yes i do i love you Lizzie" and once again Lizzie began to cry. "What's wrong now" "Its just i can't trust anyone"

Percy took her head and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Let me show you how much i love you Lizzie tonight will be our night and i will give you all my love" A Small smile appeared on her face. "Percy you don't have to" And Percy kissed her again this time she kissed him back. And before they knew it they were naked in bed and Percy made love to Lizzie he took her virginity that night but he made it as special as he could because he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Year later**

Percy woke up in the morning and gave Lizzie a hug he laid there until she woke up again. They went to go eat breakfast and everybody greeted them but no one knew their was theirs to keep. Percy felt more attached to Lizzie he started to notice that he was more protective towards her almost like guarding her. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes his sea green eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

After breakfast Chiron called them into his office. "Percy I want to inform you that their is a quest that you and Lizzie will be sent on you need to to go to Alaska to retrieve a group of half bloods that was lost you need to find them and bring back the package that they were carrying we suspect them to be dead". "When do we leave" "tonight you leave tonight". As soon as they left Chiron's Office they went to their cabin. It took them the rest of the day to pack.

When nighttime arrived they met up with Nico who was also going on the trip. "ready 1, 2, 3" Nico shadow traveled them to the middle of a small town they got a hotel for the night and slept there until morning arrived.

As soon as the sun was visible they set off to find the demigods and Percy felt like he was going to turn into a Popsicle "Man it's cold" Nico laughed "What did you expect Percy palm trees and sand". Percy gave Nico a shut up look . After some time they noticed tracks. "look" "These tracks don't look like something we want to mess with lets go away from the tracks whatever it is its not friendly". They tried to put as much distance between them and the tracks and when it seemed they were far enough they began to slow down.

" I smell something" "What is it" "It smells horrible yuck" "Its coming from just over this hill" They climbed up and when they reached the top they wished they hadn't. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. There were dead body's and judging by the armor they were demigods. Thousands of them In some areas the snow was colored red from all the blood that was on the battlefield.

"What could have done this" "I don't know but lets get out of here" "Wait what about the packet they were carrying" "Alright fine but as soon as we get it we get the heck out of here" "Ok" The packet turned out to be very easy to find it was a golden box that glowed and seemed to be harmless. "They all died for this it must be very important" "Ok Now lets go". They hurried as fast as they could away from the battlefield when a Loud growl was heard.

It made the hairs on the back of Percy's neck stand up they asked no questions they just ran. Percy saw that Lizzie was struggling so her picked her up and started to carry her and that's when he felt it. He felt and arrow go through his leg. He felt a shot of pain through his dropped immediately dropping Lizzie he saw the Minotaur running at them. "NICO GO TAKE LIZZIE OUT OF HERE" "Lizzie listen to me i Probably won't ever see you again i just want you to know that i love you Lizzie i love you and i am thankful that i was able to spend the time i did with you And that i will never forget you" "Percy i am pregnant" "tell our children that i love them and i will always watch over you" Tears were running down both of there Kissed her one last time and told her to go. "NOOOO PERCY" Nico picked her up and ran

Percy wiped away the tears and summoned riptide and a shield. But that wasn't enough the Minotaur Hit Percy with a full blow knocking him down. Percy quickly recovered but his leg was killing cut the Minotaur hand off but it hit Percy again in the chest and punctured one of his lungs. The ice he thought he could heal himself with it he tried to heal himself but it was no use he remembered the gods powers didn't work in Alaska. He then saw Lizzie and she charged and killed the Minotaur with one blow to its head with her sword. "Percy i am sorry but i had to". That was all she got to say and she fell to the ground and arrow to her stomach. "NOOOOOOOOO" Lizzie Whyyyyyyy Lizzie answer me please".But she couldn't she was in she finally Looked at Percy and said "Percy i can't feel my Legs". "Your going to be alright Lizze you hear me Please don't leave me please." "Percy i love you but its over its time to move on Percy i love you but its time you let me go." She kissed him one last time and fell to the ground Dead.

Percy crawled over to her but it was no use he was was filled with rage and turned around to see a soldier standing about 100 yards from where he was. "GO AHEAD SHOOT ME TO DO IT" Percy dropped his sword and felt something hit him but he saw the soldier drop dead. One of Apollo's children from camp had come to help in fact half or camp was here to help. Percy looked down to see Lizzie dead and realized that there was a arrow sticking out of his chest right where his heart was.

Everyone surrounded him as he dropped to the floor. Apollos kids tried to heal him but it was no use their powers did not work of Lizzie flashed in Percy's head and the last words he said where "I am coming Lizzie i am coming wait for me" And with that The great Percy Jackson's head dropped to the ground dead.


End file.
